The Union of the Doctors
by PixelSky
Summary: GREATLY INSPIRED BY DOCTOR WHO. LOL. The last Time Lord. The Oncoming Storm. The Old Gallifreyan. She has many names, yet she is the same beast. When the Thirteenth Doctor finds herself in her past, things start to unravel.
1. THE NEW UOTD

**NEWS:**

**THE UNION OF THE DOCTORS IS**

**STARTING ANEW!**

**FROM NOW ON IT'S CHAPTER 1.**

**WHAT'S COMING UP:**

**LOTS MORE PLOT**

**LOTS MORE ADVENTURE**

**AND I NEED YOUR IDEAS!**

**COMMENT YOUR IDEAS NOW!**

**Pixel**


	2. THE NEW Chapter 1 (Part 1)

THE UNION OF THE DOCTORS

**Author's Note.**

**Yeah. This is a new beginning for UOTD. I'm on a plane**

**and with that review from a user, I don't want to leave you **

**guys hanging. I have a lot of time on my hands because **

**it's a seven hour flight. I'll split it into two parts probably. Also, don't worry. This will still be a 11 – 13 crossover event. As I said a long time ago... LESSSGOOOOOO.**

**Pixel**

**(The new) Chapter 1 (PART 1)**

"Why, Doc, do you _always _drop us off somewhere where we didn't wanna go?!" Graham exclaimed as they walked onto the Sands of Mars. She promised them Hawaii.

"As I keep telling you, Graham, the TARDIS is a living thing. She takes us where we need to be." She replied.

As they walked across the red and orange mountains, beautifully arranged into spikes pointing up at the purple skies, they saw a glint of white and then it was gone.

"What...was that?" Ryan said.

The Doctor took her sonic screwdriver out and sprinted towards the spot where they saw it. Scanning the area, she held the sonic up to her ear. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not a trace. Nada," she replied. "Probably nothing. Nothing at all." She sounded nervous. Very nervous. After what happened with the alien spies and the Master, she was a lot more wary of things.

"Doctor..." Yaz said, "You OK?"

13 turned around and looked at her. "Yeah, Yaz. I'm fine."

They sat down and put a big purple blanket on the floor. Space picnic!

"Doctor! Thank goodness, there you are!" Clara said to the 11th Doctor as he talked.

She felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. She span around, ready to beat the heck out of one of those _creatures_. It was the Doctor... How was that possible?

"Clara. Don't touch him. It's a time-leak. From the past." he said quietly.

Suddenly a roar filled the hall.

"Quick, we need to go," he told her, and led her away just as a monster rounded the corner. The thing thought the time-leak was the real Doctor, and touched it. It exploded into a pile of lava with a screech.

The Doctor sprinted past a giant room filled with the magma creatures, pulling his companion behind him. They heard ear-piercing screams behind them and the quick plodding of running feet soon followed.

"Quick! Get behind me!" The Doctor shouted, spinning around. With her behind him, he sonicked the ceiling and a gigantic platinum door started inching its way towards the orange-lighted floor.

"Too slow... Why, 5th self, WHY?!" the Doctor shouted. It was way out of date, probably from the 1st Time War. "Clara, get me those wires over there!" he shouted, pointing at a pile of wires in the corner of the room.

The things were almost here!

Clara gave the Doctor the wires, then he ripped a panel off the wall and connected the wires to a port behind the red wire. Instantly the wall started going faster.

"OK, I think we did it. Thank Gallifreya." he turned around.

"Hey, Clara?" he said nervously.

Clara absent-mindedly, said "Yes?" and turned around. The monsters surrounded them, snarling and barking.

"We're stuffed."

–-

As the Thirteenth Doctor and her 'fam' ate apples and cheese on the Red Rocks, the Doctor fell onto her side, wincing.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" asked Ryan worriedly.

"Something... Something in my past... OW! Something is wrong." She stood up, with many exclamations of pain and started limping back to the TARDIS with her companions at her heels.

"Doctor! You need to stop! DOCTOR!" Yaz shouted, yet she kept going. "How.. How is this happening?" she kept muttering under her breath.

Graham sprinted towards her and tackled her to the floor. "Doctor! You need to stop!"

She looked at him. "Don't you understand, Graham? My past self is in danger! The timeline is in danger!"

She pushed him off her and then started limping towards her time machine once again. This time they let her go.

"Stay here OK? It's too dangerous for you... ow …. guys" she shouted over the wind.

They stood there. "We're not gonna stay here are we?" Graham said. Both Yaz and Ryan shook their heads.

_To be continued..._

**Happy with this? I certainly am! Please, tell me what you think in the comments below. I'll post a new chapter tommorow, I promise. **

**Thanks to my editor, Charlotte, they'll be no mistakes anymore!**

**Seeya guys!**

**Pixel**


End file.
